A big secret
by IsaTheWolfGirl
Summary: Summary: What if bella never loved Edward? What if he stalked her and followed her everywhere because he THOUGHT that she was his girlfried while she just hanging out with him and his family to get information for the order? What if she was a witch and the older sister of Harry Potter and the second chosen one, even if nobody knew?
1. Chapter 1

**Even if I wish that I did, I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter**

_**Summary: What if bella never loved Edward? What if he stalked her and followed her everywhere because he THOUGHT that she was his girlfried while she just hanging out with him and his family to get information for the order? What if she was a witch and the older sister of Harry Potter and the second chosen one, even if nobody knew?**_

Ugh! Right now the Cullens and Bella were heading to school. Bella couldn't stand it anymore! Fuckward thinking that she loved him and that she was his girlfriend only because she hung out with him! They hadn't even kissed, but he thought that it was because she was scared that he would lose control. Yeah, right! Like he could kill her! Isabella Marie Swan A.K.A. Arabella Rosemarie Lili Potter was a powefull witch, the older sister of Harry James Potter and the second chosen one! She graduated Hogwarts with ECXELLENT and the best grades the school had ever seen! You would think that she studied, but the true is that she was just a natural! She thought about what she wanted to do and the spell apeared in her head. She was also a master at wandless magic, a metamophomagus, an animagus (she can change into any animal she wants), a seer and can speak parsletongue ( talk to snakes)The world thinks that Harry was the only one hit by the killing curse but they are wrong. When their parents died she moved slightly in front of Harry to protect him because she was 2 years older. The killing curse hit her first and then passed to Harry. That's why she has a scar identical to Harry's, just bigger. It was on the back of her neck, that's why nobody knew. She was meant to help her brother to kill te Dark Lord. She just got out of Eddie's Volvo with the rest of the familly. She had changed her appearence and now she looked like a plain Jane. She had ugly ordinary brown hair and sorrow brown eyes. She had made her height 5'2 and she had to pretend to be shy,klumzy and without confidence at all! She wondered what Edwrad ever saw in Bella Swan that made him so obssessed. Ara didn't like him or his familly at all! Her real appearance was wayyyyyy more beautiful! She had wavy black hair that reached her waist and beautiful forest green eyes. She was 5'7 and she was caring, friendly,outgoing and easy to love, but if you mess with her friends and familly, you would wish that you were never born! As Ara and Edward were walking she was listenig to whispers about six new kids. She hoped that they were her friends and family to take her home. She really missed everybody, especially her boyfriends. Yes, you heard me right, Ara has two boyfriends, the Weasly Twins that she loves with all her heart. She never loved Edward. He was too possessive, acted like she was made of glass, didn't like pranks and had the wrong coulor hair.

That was the moment she saw them. Two identical red haired twins, a younger red headed boy and another one with black hair and two girls, a red headed one and a brown haired one. That moment she forgot that everyone was watching. They had seen her once in this form a year ago, before she left, so she started running towards the new kids. She ran into the arms of her brother. He started spinning her around and said how much they missd her. When her feet touched the floor again, she kissed his scar, totally ignoring the stares, like she always did when she saw her brother. Then she went to hug Ron and talked for a few minutes with the girls, her best friends. Last but not least were her boyfriends. She had missed them so much! She run into the open arms of Feorge (her personal nickname when she was talking about/to both of them). They hugged like there was no tomorrow.

"I missed you so so so so much! Please tell me that you are here to take me home! I can't stand Dickward and the Cullens anymore! Carrot head thinks that I'm his girlfrien because I hang out with his familly to get information!" At that Fred put an arm around my shoulders and George around my waist possessively. When they were like that it turned Ara on, but when douche bag was, it was disgusting!

"Thankfully, we are-

here to take you home. You've-

gathered enough information-

according to prof-

Dumbles." Feorge said through clenched teeth. She put an arm on their shoulders and told them

"I love only you. I didn't even like the douche bag!" and she kissed them each passionately, ignoring the looks of jealousy that she was receiving from the few students that were left at the parking lot. They kept kissing until someone cleard his throat. The love confession and the kisses made the twins' mood.

"Hey guys, what class are you pretending to be in to?" She asked and wondered if what she said made any sense.

"Sophomore"- Hermione and Ginny

"Junior"-Harry and Ron

"Senior" the twins.

"OK guys, see you at lunch. I am a senior too, so Feorge what do you have now?"

"History with Mr. Something" They said together.

"Great! We have the same!" She squeeled and jumped on George's back for a piggy ride while Fred went ahead to lead the way.

_**In the meanwhile... **_

Edward was sitting in class waiting for his beautiful girlfriend, while he wondered why she run to the new kids. Why would his Bella run to strangers? The last hug to the red headed twins was so intimate, like they were a couple, but his Bella wouldn't cheat on him, would she? His thoughts were interupted when the teacher came in the classroom. His Bella was late! His Bella was never late! He was going to ask her to stay awy from the new kids! They hadn't even come here for a day and they made his Bella late! They were making her like them, damaging her. Suddenly the door burst open and in came a Bella on the back of one of the twins, laughing. The twin put her down and the three of them snickered and then they smirked to the class and the teacher.

"Miss Swan, you are late ten minutes"

"Sory Mr. Something -

But that is our-

fault. We

asked her-

to show-

us the way-

here." The twins said while the class laughed when they called the teacher "Mr. Something" That was a good excuse, but why would his Bella volunteer to take them? But that doesn't explain why she hugged them! Edward was getting frustrated.

The teacher said that Bella was excused and that she could go to her seat. She sat in front of me, between two empty seats, instead of her usual seat next to me. What were those litle devils doing to my Bella?

_**Hey guys! I know that a similar story has been written but the author has kind of abandoned it and it has been stuck in my mind for over a month. I said similar because it has many differences and will have a wayyyy different plot from the other story in the next chaps. Just the begining is similar. Please please please please please please REVIEW!**_

_**xoxo IsaTheWolfGirl**_


	2. Note

_**Hey guys! I know that I haven't updated in a while but I didn't have time. I had visitors, I went on holiday etc. I promise that I will start updating all of my stories again and even start new ones!**_

_**xoxo IsaTheWolfGirl**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sadly, I don't own twilight or Harry Potter!**

_Previously on A big secret:_

_Edward was getting frustrated._

_The teacher said that Bella was excused and that she could go to her seat. She sat in front of me, between two empty seats, instead of her usual seat next to me. What were those little devils doing to my Bella?_

**Dickward POV (Sorry to Edward's fans, but I personaly hate him!)**

After he excused Bella, the teacher asked the twins to introduce themselves. I wasn't able to listen their minds. When I tried there was nothing. Just like Bella's.

"Hello, I am Fred-

-and I am George. We are from England-

-and we moved here with our friends and-

-family. We love pranks, sports-

-and our beautiful girlfriend.-

-We have 3 more brothers-

-and a little sister"

They said the word girlfriend with so much affection. Wait… THEY HAVE A GIRLFRIEND! They have a girlfriend they love. That means that they won't go after my Bella! I looked at her and she had a big smile on her face and she was giggling. Weird. Bella never giggles!

"Okay class, do you have any questions?" The teacher asked.

Many hands raised. The twins picked a boy with blond hair.

" What are your girlfriends' names?"

"Our girlfriend is called Ara."

Wait, they have the same girlfriend?

"You have the same girlfriend?" Lauren asked with obvious jealousy towards the girl. Ara as they said.

"Yeah! Got a problem with that?" asked one of the twins, harsher than necessary.

The teacher understood the harsh tone and told them to pick a seat and sit down. They each took a seat at each side of Bella. She hugged them and kissed both their cheeks.

These kisses looked so intimate and it made me feel jealous. They have a girlfriend. They wouldn't cheat on her and Bella wouldn't cheat on me. Right?

The class ended and I expected to have to wait for Bella, but she was standing up the minute the bell rang. She grabbed the twins' hands and started dragging them out of the classroom without a second glance at me.

I was trailing behind them. I soooooooo wanted to go and rip their arms off, for touching my girlfriend, but I restrained myself.

The black haired boy appeared in front of us and Bella squeeled and run towards him. She jumped on him and he held her tight. I felt a wave of jealousy wash over me.

I couldn't stand those hugs and kisses, so I went to my next class. I would talk to Bella at lunch.

**No one's POV**

Ara loved her brother with all her heart and she had missed hugging him. The way he held her tight near him.

She had missed Ron, Hermione, Ginny. Most of all she had missed the twins and her bestest friends . They were even better friends than Hermione and Ginny. Can you keep a secret?

Her best friends are Draco Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange.

You won't believe it, but they just play the death eaters for not getting killed. Nobody knows except Ara. Drake and her, first became friends at first year, but because he was a Slytherin and she was a Griffindor they kept it a secret.

He hated the way he acted towards her and her brother in public, but she understood that it was necessary. One day he trusted her with his secret.

She met Trixie and they instantly became friends. Ara would often sneak out to go and see Trixie. She trusted her best friends enough to tell them her mark. A secret not even her boyfriends and brother knew about. She didn't want them involved with all of this shit.

She is planning on telling the twins both of the secrets when they return at Hogwarts, but not her brother. She talked with Drake and Trixie and they agreed.

She just hopes that the twins will accept them.

**Time Skip *lunch***

Edward thought of Ara the rest of the day and couldn't wait for lunch. He would tell her what he felt and "his Bella" would apologize and would never talk to them again.

On the other hand, Ara had forgotten the existence of the Cullens. She had a great time with her brother, his girlfriend, his best friend and his best friend's girlfriend. When they arrived at the lunch room they went and sat at an empty table.

They started joking around, laughing and the twins were planning pranks with Ara. They were the second generation of Marauders after all!

The Cullens were looking at them. They didn't want "their Bella" sitting with these strangers. They were worried so they started getting up at a slow human pace in order to go there. Ara saw them and she whispered at Feorge to follow her lead. Before the Cullens could make a step, Ara got up, as did Fred and George.

She stepped on her tip toes and kissed passionately Fred. When they were out of breath she pulled away. Then, she kissed George with the same passion. The Cullens were frozen in place. They couldn't believe what they were seeing.

Edward felt heartbroken. His love was cheating on him.

Ara saw the Cullens go into shock and smirked. She never liked them! She pecked her boys one last time on the lips and then they sat down, Bella sitting on George's lap.

The rest of the school day passed in a blur. The Cullens couldn't believe the kisses had truly happened. They wanted explanations.

Ara was at her place packing and her friends were helping her. They were apparting at Hogwarts.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Ara run to open the door with the twins following her every step.

She opened the door and saw the people she wanted to se the least.

Fred put a possessive hand over her shoulders and George over her waist. They were giving the "visitors" death glares.

The Cullens were there and she had an explanation to give…

_**Hey guys! Thank you for the perfect reviews! I hope you review more! I feel great when I read that people like my story! Please review **__**even if you don't like the story. I want to know what you think!**_

_**XOXO IsaTheWolfGi**_


End file.
